Royals and Redemptions
by Braeton
Summary: Features characters from the 1997 20,000 Leagues Under The Sea variation, but doesn't 100% follow the story line from it. Mara has an older twin sister named Carchara (OC) who is destined for the Atlantean Throne, but she doesn't feel worthy of it due to her desire to play and goof off. After being banished, she returns to the island in hopes of saving her people from destruction.


Disclaimer: My story is derived from various different stories about Atlantis, including Journey 2: The Mysterious Island, and Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire. The major characters come from the version of _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_ that has Michael Caine starring as Captain Nemo. Many of the Atlantean names come from the scientific Latin and Greek names for certain species found in the ocean. Shock-Ra's name comes from Dragon Booster. Carchara Nemo is an original character that I have formed. Ulises Orca was named after Ulises at SeaWorld San Diego. This is a far more fantastical story of 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. While some of the story will be similar to the Michael Caine version, it will not 100% follow the same story line.

Summary: For some, living a life of Royalty is easy, but for Carchara Nemo, not so much. She prefers a life of adventure and excitement as opposed to keep to the strict scheduled life of a princess due to gain the throne.

A Royal Catastrophe

Quiet peace in the streets of the City of Atlantis and harmony in the Palace of Atlantis, a strange calmness stretched throughout the kingdom; normally the king would be pleased with this, but as they say, the calm before the storm.

"Something is amiss," the King said he looked around the throne room.

"Can you imagine, the palace is completely quiet," said his advisor.

"Guards, where is Carchara," the king asked.

"Haven't seen her all day sir; I suspect the Princess is off in the jungle somewhere," said the Captain of the Guard, Ulises Orca.

"That can only mean she is up to no good," the king said.

"Shall I send a search party out for her?" Ulises asked.

"No, as long as she isn't damaging the city or causing havoc among the citizens, then she isn't a bother at the moment," the king said.

…^…^…

Two large bees buzzed quickly through the thick jungle.

"Can't catch me this time, Orcinus," Carchara said from the back of a blue eyed bee.

"You want to bet, Carchara," said the young man on the other bee.

The bees zigzagged through the trees, darting around bushes and knocking leaves off branches.

Carchara's bee was still faster than Orcinus', but wasn't the most agile of bees.

"Carchara, look out," Orcinus called.

Carchara looked ahead and pulled back on her bee's bristles. The bee pulled up, but still he managed to trip over a branch in the way.

"Whoa," Carchara cried as she was thrown from the bee.

Orcinus brought his bee to the ground.

"You alright Carchara," Orcinus asked.

"Yeah, but how's Blizzard?" Carchara asked.

Her bee seemed none the worse for wear.

"He seems fine," Orcinus said, checking the bee over.

"Blizzard is fast, but where he makes up with speed he lacks in maneuverability," Carchara said, walking over to the bee, she gently ran her hand over the bee's forehead. After checking Blizzard over she went to a log and sat down.

"At least we didn't make it all the way to the city. King Nedahk would be furious," Orcinus said.

"Not to mention your father, Ulises," Carchara said.

"Captain of the Royal Guard," Orcinus said with pride.

"I don't think I'll ever be cut out for receiving the throne," Carchara said.

"You take after your father Carchara, you can't help that," Orcinus said.

"Meaning," Carchara said.

"You and he are both up for adventure and exploration," Orcinus said.

"Yeah, except my father, Captain Nemo, has strong leadership qualities, qualities I seem to have failed to inherit," Carchara said.

"Don't get your hopes down Carchara. Remember what your mother said, just be yourself," Orcinus said.

"When she said that I don't think she meant being a wild child who enjoys goofing off in the jungle, partying in the city, making wisecracks and other things that are very unbecoming of a Princess destined for the Throne of Atlantis," Carchara said.

"What can you do Carchara? You live in the Grand Palace; that has to account for something. Even the Royal Guard doesn't get that privilege," Orcinus said.

"Then maybe I shouldn't live in the palace anymore, maybe that's my problem," Carchara said.

"What do you mean?" Orcinus asked.

"In the palace, I have people wait on me, and so much is expected of me there. Maybe if I move out of the palace and away from that lifestyle, my inner leadership will come out," Carchara said.

"Where would you go?" Orcinus said.

Carchara thought for a moment.

"The Ruins of Aquatica, I've camped out up there many times when my grandfather and I get into scuffles about my duties. No Atlantean goes up there anymore, even the Aquaticans who originated from the city," Carchara said.

"Well it's your life not mine," Orcinus said.

Carchara got up from her log.

"Well, we better get back, I'll need to explain to Grandfather my reason for abandoning my place in the palace," Carchara said.

Orcinus and Carchara remounted their honey bees and headed back to the palace. They landed just outside the grand doors.

"Carchara, news from your father has come in," said the guard at the door.

"Awesome," Carchara said.

"What do you think it could be?" Orcinus asked.

"Usually he only calls in when he's coming home," Carchara said.

They ran through the halls and into the throne room. Carchara came to a stop when she saw her grandfather's grim face.

"What's wrong," Carchara said.

"Orcinus, go home," the king ordered softly.

Orcinus turned on his heels and went out. He knew it was bad news.

"What's happened grandpa?" Carchara asked when Orcinus had left.

The king stood from his throne and walked down to her.

"Your mother has been murdered," the king said.

"What…no," Carchara said.

"Your father is coming in to port in four days max," the king said.

…^…^…

Carchara ran out of the palace, got onto her giant bee and flew off and away from the city. Orcinus knew it was very bad news as he watched her flee into the mountains towards the Ruins of Aquatica on the eastern slopes of Mt. Atlantis. He headed in that direction on foot. He knew where Carchara liked to hide in the ruined city.

"Carchara, is everything alright?" Orcinus asked.

"I just want to be left alone," Carchara ordered.

Orcinus turned from his friend and left.

…^…^…

Nemo got into port.

"Welcome home Prince Dakkar," King Nedahk said embracing his son-in-law.

Nemo looked around.

"Where is Carchara?" Nemo asked.

"She hasn't been seen since I informed her," Nedahk said.

Mara, Nemo's other daughter and Carchara's twin sister stood close to her father.

"She's hiding somewhere on the island," Nedahk said.

"You haven't sent out a search for her," Nemo asked.

"I figured she would come out to greet you," Nedahk said. They went to the Humvies, the mechanical bee vehicles that served as transports in Atlantis.

…^…^…

After two days of Carchara not appearing, Nemo was becoming worried.

"I am worried. My daughter hasn't appeared, its been two days," Nemo said to the Captain of the Guard.

"Talk to my son, Prince Dakkar. He and Carchara are close friends. He'll know where to start looking," Ulises said.

"Thank you," Nemo said. He went in search of the young boy and found him teasing some of the young girls at a fountain.

"Orcinus," Nemo called to him, standing up straight like the proud leader he was.

Orcinus stopped instantly and acknowledged Nemo.

"Prince Dakkar," Orcinus said.

"Your father tells me that you know where I might find my missing daughter," Nemo said approaching Orcinus.

"Yes sir I do…you'll find Carchara in the ancient citadel in the Ruins of Aquatica," Orcinus said with a bow.

"Thank you," Nemo said.

…^…^…

Nemo got a humvie for himself and headed up to the Ruins of Aquatica. He wasn't very familiar with the ancient city, but knew that the citadel was the temple like structure that was guarded by two Mermen statues. He dismounted his vehicle and walked into the crumbling citadel. The interior was riddled with shadows cast by the noonday sun. He looked around at the citadel; it was lined with statues of Aquatican Guardians that were similar to Egyptian gods except the human's heads were of sea creatures. He found his daughter curled up in the arms of the great Carcharadon Guardian (Great White Guardian).

"Cara," Nemo said quietly.

"Hello father," Carchara said.

"You are being very disrespectful by not coming down to the Palace during this time of sorrow," Nemo said.

"For me the pain in my heart is too great to set foot in the palace or to face our subjects. All I've ever done for this city is cause chaos. I do not wish to take up the mantle of royalty. It is not my place," Carchara said.

"Will you not come down to the funeral, to pay respects," Nemo said.

Carchara remained quiet and looked away; her form was cast in shadow, reflective of her emotions. Nemo bowed his head slightly, then turned and left.

…^…^…

"So she is forsaking her royal duties," King Nedahk said.

"I would try to reason with her, but she is too riddled with grief to be reasoned with," Nemo said.

"Perhaps it is for the best that she does. All Carchara ever wants to do is lead a life of fun and games rather than tend to her studies," King Nedahk said.

"If you require it, I can leave Mara here to take up the mantle that Carchara has thrown off," Nemo said.

"Amazing those two are twin sisters. They are nothing alike," King Nedahk said.

"I know what you mean. I've taught Mara a lot about being a leader. I don't think it will take long," Nemo said.

"Perhaps that is the trick then. Let the child remain with you. Carchara has revoked her birthright to Mara, but I think Mara should remain with you. If what you say is true and Mara has learned a lot about being a leader from you, then why change things. When the time comes she will be tested, tried and judged, if she passes, she will succeed me on the throne," Nedahk said.

…^…^…

Carchara began to study the place she dwelled. In the Ruins of Aquatica there were many artifacts that had been left behind when the city was exposed to the surface and the Aquaticans abandoned it. Carchara discovered ancient history that had been lost over the centuries. She learned to understand the ancient writing and dead language of the Aquaticans. In addition to learning about Aquatica and its former inhabitants, Carchara learned to survive on her own, to hunt and to keep from being hunted. Many of the giant animals that roamed the island became her friends, one of which was Lizzy, a giant frill-neck lizard. Lizzy carried Carchara across the land when Blizzard wasn't available. She also befriended Fleetwing, a Giant Kestrel Falcon.

Down in Atlantis, her father remained on the island for several years until her father's latest submarine, the _Nautilus_ was finished and ready to set sail. Carchara sat on a ridge and watched the submarine descend into the ocean depths. Apart of Carchara seemed to go with them, but still she felt she didn't belong. Carchara remained on the ridge until the sun started to set, then she made her way back to Aquatica.


End file.
